SUMMARY Core A, the Administrative, Biostatistics & Data management core, will serve all three Projects and the Image Core (Core B) over all five years of the Program. The goals of the Core include: 1) To build an administrative and leadership Core that supports the cross-disciplinary scientific and translational goals of our Program Project; 2) To broaden the Program Project community of researchers; 3) To provide an environment that enables critical self-evaluation designed to accelerate our scientific and translational aims; 4) To centralize biostatistics and data management consultation and support for the Program Project. Dr. Emilia Bagellia aided by Ms Helena Chan, MS will lead the efforts in Biostatistics.